Where am I ?
by GreatDays
Summary: Frank is kidnapped and he and his family are shocked to find out what the conquesences are of his dissapearence.
1. Where am I?

Hey Guys.

I've already put this chapter up. _I know_. I'm going to be redoing all my chapters form this story so I can get a fresh start. I also messed up my timings a bit and am going to be fixing them this time. Hope you enjoy!

GreatDays

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ugh, she's going to kill me for sure this time._

Frank Hardy tiredly rubbed his eyes. Once again he'd been given the task of locking up, even though Frank had told himself he was going to leave early enough to get home to Callie for a decent time. He sighed as he looked at his wrist watch for what seemed like the first time. "Eleven o'clock. Just great."

After locking his office door behind him, Frank paced to his car. He knew how persistent and worrisome his fiancé could be, so he figured he'd leave a quick message before heading out.

"Hi Cal, sorry I was busy with work but I'm coming home now. Did you eat yet?" He paused waiting for her reply, knowing Callie was filling in her friend's night shift. He knew that once Callie was given a task she wouldn't let anything stand in her way until she was done. He chuckled at the thought.

"Okay, well then I'll pick up some pizzas. I'll be there in half an hour...Okay, love you too, bye."

Getting in his new BMW, he eased out into the open road. In the quiet town of Bayport there wasn't anyone in sight. He took the back road, to reach Prito's pizza restaurant faster.

Tony Prito was one of the hardy's closest friends. He had taken over his dad's business part-time. Every once in a while Frank would stop by to see his long-time friend. once at the restaurant, The aroma of pizza wafting about brought a familiar sense to Frank, reminding him of not only Tony, but of his care-free high school days.

His nostalgia was disrupted when he saw Tony hurriedly rushing out of the kitchen and to the front desk and then back again, Frank laughed to himself about how Tony, was always to be seen rushing about doing this and that. Same old Tony. Frank turned to the young cashier. "Tony's still busy as ever, huh?"

Deb smiled warmly at him and handed Frank his order, then she looked over her shoulder and called out, "Tony! Frank's here, come say hi!"

Tony caught his greeting with a smile and a quick wave before being called away to the kitchen again. Frank chuckled. "Thanks again, Deb. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
He turned and began to ease his way through the crowded restaurant. Suddenly he was hit that eerie feeling that has always plagued his family.

Being watched.

He walked back to his car, climbed in and pulled out of the parking lot to head home.

Frank noticed there was a car that was travelling alongside him the whole way home. "Snap out of it, Hardy." he told himself. "It's just a car!"

Frank stopped paying attention to the car until it began to push him toward the side of the road. He tried to look at the driver, but the windows were darkly tinted.

Humph, that's totally not conspicuous at all!

Frank tried to pull ahead, but the person in the other car was just as quick and accelerated too. Now inches from his car, Frank was forced to stop and the other car came to a stop in front of him.

The driver got out and Frank saw that he was in his mid-forties. The driver waited outside the car as if expecting Frank to follow, which frank did. As soon as his was out of the car. The man closed the distance between THEM. Frank immediately tensed, but the driver only stuck his hand out.

Frank warily accepted it and felt a small pick on his hand. He shook the sensation off at first - it was late and he had probably imagined it. He was also tired and angry as to why this man had driven him off the side of the road. He wanted to hear what this was all about.

The man began to explain. "Sorry about the cars, I was just in Prito's and happened to notice you. You're Frank Hardy, right? You see I'm having some legal trouble and I thought I'd ask for your help."

Frank was trying to place the man, but had never seen him before in Bayport. Suddenly he began to feel really calm but sweaty and started to sway.

Even though it was obvious something was wrong, THE driver kept on talking, seeming not to notice that frank was having difficulty breathing.

"I-I'm sorry," frank slurred. "But um, what did you say your name was again?" His head was throbbing, his knees felt weak and HE felt as if HE WAS slowly starting to lose consciousness.

The driver finally seemed to notice his condition for  
the first time and smiled widely. "Oh, Frank where are my manners? My name is..." he reached out and caught Frank as he collapsed.

The man then unlocked his car and slid Frank into the back seat.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. for those who have been waiting for so long for me to update, I'm sorry. I was writing exams and was playing in chess tournaments. I am yours now . . I will be Re-posting soon:)

A BIG thank you too my Beta Reader: Dawn FD. It was marvelous working with you and I look forward to for the next chapter!

GreatDays


	2. Worried

A big thank you, like it's not even funny, to

Cecilia: I defiantly will make my paragraphs easier to read. FRANK IS SO HOT!

Reichan Arachnocampa: I am glad you like the story so-far I will do my best to make it worthwhile.

They were my first reviewers in this story.

Oh yeah, something I forget to mention in the last chapter.

Frank: Has taken 3 years of law and 2 years of forensic science at UB. He now has just moved in with Callie and is in his first year of working with his dad. He is 22 years old.

Joe: Is taking the same as Frank 3 year law and 2 years forensic science. He isn't with his dad yet as he is completing his last year law. He still lives with his parents and is moving in with Vanessa after collage. He is 21 years old.

Chapter 2

Callie was beginning to worry. Frank had called over an hour ago and his phone was on voicemail. Callie stared anxiously at her phone willing to ring. She quickly scooped it up in her hands and speed dialed 3.

...

Joe had returned home a couple hours ago and was watching T.V with Vanessa. "This is nice" murmured Vanessa.

"I know what you mean" he then leaned down for a kiss.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn" Vanessa giggled as Joe tried to grab her to sit back down with him. Joe stared after his girlfriend as she walked by thinking how he ever got so lucky. Suddenly his cellphone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts. It was Callie.

"Hello"

"Oh Joe thank goodness" Callie's voice was filled with relief but also with tension.

"Callie what's wrong?" Vanessa had just walked into the room and was now kneeling beside Joe. Her eyes were questioning. Vanessa and Callie went back a loooong way. Since kindergarten. If you weren't their parents and saw them apart, it was rare. Callie was the on who first introduced the Vanessa to Joe. She was very special to, Joe thought of Callie as his big sister and soon to be sister -in -law.

"It's Frank" Callie's voice was now consumed with tears and Joe couldn't make out what she was saying he just heard Frank's name. He was instantly alert.

"Callie, what's wrong with Frank? "Joe's voice was urgent.

"He was supposed to be back an hour ago and I know that's not much but you know..." Callie's voice trailed off. Joe knew exactly what she meant. Everyone knew the Hardys and that they were private investigators. They had each gone missing numerous time and always seemed to land up in danger.

"I'm there" grabbing Vanessa and his keys he fled out the door.

...

The journey was made in silence. Joe had told Vanessa what had happened and both of them wanted to break the silence yet neither wanted to be the one to break it. Vanessa knew Joe was worried, his brow was creased and he was driving fast even for him. "Joe, Frank's probably fine. Maybe he just got tied up at work.

"He would have called Callie" his voice sounded so desperate and _rehearsed_ as if he'd tried to reassure himself too. When he pulled into the driveway he saw his dad's car and the all too familiar, police car. Once inside, they met a disheveled Callie and a worried Mr. Hardy. Joe instantly encircled Callie in a hug. She tightened her grip around his neck and began to sob. After her sobs had subsided somewhat. She pried her hands off him.

"T-thanks" she mumbled rather sheepishly. Before he could reply Vanessa was already hugging Callie tightly. She led her to the living room. Joe turned to face Con Riley, head of the police department, Con had helped them on numerous occasions.

Seeing the despair in Joe's eyes con said. "We'll find him, just like we always do."

Joe managed a weak smile before he was swept up in a hug that belonged to no-one but his father. When they broke apart Joe saw how worried he was. Fenton eyes were red from crying. "We'll find him dad, just like we always do." He said sounding quaky, he shot a glance to Con, who despite the situation was grinning. Leave it to Joe Hardy to lighten the mood. Fenton just nodded and repeated "we'll find him, we will." The three of them sat down to discuss what they knew already and to discuss ways to get frank back.


	3. The Who ?

Molly: Thank you for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated and I hope to hear more. I have read the series but this particular story is completely my story line! I have added a few more tweaks and turns to the original story :) But thanks for pointing that out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys

**Claimer:** I do own the story line

* * *

Chapter 3

Frank roused slightly, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurred. He tried to move his hand to support his head but he found his hands were tied to a chair. His eyes flew open and he immediately regretted it. There was a bright light and it hurt his eyes. He blinked back in response and suddenly his memory came rushing back to him. He called Callie, pizza, road, car, man, prick, dizzy, blackout. The man had drugged him! Just then a door open and for the first time Frank looked around the room. It was white there was a particularly annoying light hanging from above. There was a big screen on the one side of the wall, it took up almost the whole wall. He couldn't see out but he was pretty sure that someone else could see in. The man who had opened the door had now stepped inside. Frank recognized him as the man from the car.

"Hello, again Frank. " He smiled a sweet, fake smile. "Sorry to have drugged you like that, but it's procedure." His eyes darkened for a second and then the cloud vanished from his face. His tone suggested that he meant it.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is this?" The words came out so fast that Frank wasn't even sure he said them. "Oh, Frank we can't tell you that now can we? Well, not yet anyway. You are not in any harm here. We will take good care of you and keep you safe. Mind you, failure to co-operate will result in drastic measures." He was about to go on when Frank interrupted him.

"Oh yeah? That's what they all say before they beat us half to death." He saw them mysterious man wince. _That was weird, frank mused, and normally people don't care._ "Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen. " Just then an intercom that Frank had never noticed before, suddenly buzzed.

"Will you please come down and bring Mr. Hardy with you to the examination room." The intercom ended with a click. The man was now staring at the intercom as if wishing it would disappear. "This is going to be the hard part." Frank felt chills down his spine.

...

Joe and Fenton sat opposite each other across the dining room table. They both had the identical look of worry in his eyes. For Joe, it was his brother, his rock, best friend, pillar of strength and just a big part of his life that was missing. For Fenton, it was his eldest son, His protector, and rock sometimes too. They were both heartbroken. They had been sitting for an hour before they decided to spread out and look for any signs of Frank. Joe and Fenton were going to Mr. Pizza and to the root that Frank would've taken home. Con was going form here just around town for an abandoned car. _Tonight, he thought wearily was going to be a long night._

_..._

Frank was led by Mr. Mysterious man through a series of corridors and hallways. The area was very neat and clean. Big bright lights hung everywhere and people in suits were milling about carrying official papers and coffee cups in hand. . _What had he gotten himself into? Where were the dark and dingy hallway and the dodgy people? This is going to make a great story for the family. _Just then the Man had opened a door a and Frank was ushered inside. There was on other man in the room. Frank was once again tied down.

"Like I said, we have no intention of harming you. You will be let free after your work here with us. "The Man then proceeded by taking out a fat file with _many_ papers sticking out. "Well Frank we have called you here to discuss some business with you. There has been an organization that has been a current threat to U.S.A. and we need you to track it down and hack into their computer system and destroy it form the inside." He paused waiting for Frank's reaction. Frank just had a look of amazement on his face. Then then man slowly pulled something out of his suit pocket. He held it up for frank to see. Frank upon reading it, his eyes grew wide. Frank instantly changed his mind. He knew the badge was real. He had had a lesson on it when he was studding Forensic science in collage. These guys were for real. "ASCOTT?"he replied with a shaky voice?

"All the way" both men replied in unison. Frank just stared at them. He couldn't believe this was happening." I have a right to choose not to do this."

"yes you do but since it is concerning your country, this is one decision that has been taken for you."

"Paragraph 18.7. states that I HAVE a choice." The two men exchanged glances and then rolled their eyes. "Leave it to frank Hardy to recite back to his captors. Pulling something out of his file he, threw it across the table. What Frank saw shocked him. They were pictures of Joe. But really close up. Joe walking around the block .Joe laughing among friends. Joe buying milk. Joe on the phone. He had to do this otherwise they would hurt Joe. He managed a weak nod before adding" I'm in." He could not believe that he'd just agreed to take down an offense to the United States of America. He had just teamed up with the _**U.S intelligence.**_

_**

* * *

**_Wow, well that was eventfull, huh. If you have any comment about what just happend, Please just PM me from my profile. The next chapter should go up shortly.:)

Greatdays


	4. Empty car and Pizzas

Hi all and welocme to another chapter of WAI?

It has been a long time and I apologixe but I will be writing this weekend and then posting regularly. Please stay with us .

Onto Chap. 4 !:)

* * *

Chapter 4

Although Fenton was driving, he could clearly see the distress on Joe's face. This has happened numerous times before and he had ALWAYS gotten his boys back. ALWAYS. Nothing could change that now. Fenton had just pulled into Mr. Pizzas driveway and he and Joe got out.

Heading into the restaurant, which they were happy to see was still open, they made their way to the counters. "Can I please speak to Mr. - Tony!" tony had just emerged from the kitchen looking like a mess, covered in sauce and little bits of food.

" Hey, Mr. Hardy, Joe. Where's Frank?" Tony answered tiding up his appearance.

"Well..." Joe began

...

"Good Mr. Hardy. I'm glad we could reach an agreement. You will be briefed more about his organization and who we are after a decent meal. We will try to make this your best 'kidnapping' yet." He tried, but failed to get some humor into the youths eyes. Ever since he had agreed to work with them, he seemed lost and if defeated. No he would not let that happen. Not again anyway. He motioned for the guard to untie Frank and lead him away to the cafeteria. That had been tough on him. Ever since... no he would not go there. When would he forget? This is the part he hated most about his job. Holding people against their will. Making people do the work for you. He hated it. But it had to be done. He didn't realize but no he was leaning against the wall on the floor. Picking himself-up, he tried to smile while heading out the door and toward the cafeteria.

...

"OMIGOSH" Tony muffled while running a hand down his face. "I'm going to help you. Come on lets go."

"No, Tony if things here are –"

"Don't even go there with me Hardy. Frank is my friend; you came here for a reason. Now I'll be out in two." Without waiting for a reply he dashed off toward the restrooms. Joe could only stare after his friend. He was grateful that he had friends who would just drop anything for them. Two minutes later tony emerged wearing jeans and a shirt. They all piled into the van Joe had inherited when Frank had got his car. They were headed for the route Frank would have taken home. They had been driving for about 10 minutes when the vans headlights caught something further up. It was Frank's car. They stopped and Joe almost flying out of the car. A quick search around the car proved to be fertile. The one car of the door was open as if someone had left in a hurry. They are peered inside .There on the passenger's seat were cold pizzas. Joe's heart sank. He was now completely positive that Frank had been kidnapped. "I'll call Sam." Fenton said.

* * *

Thats was just a filler for a couple chaps ahead.

See you soon

Greatdays


	5. Alicia

Sorry for the short chapter. This one is longer though:)

Enjoy

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 5

Frank wasn't too sure how to feel. He felt angry at them for kidnapping him and threating Joe. His blood boiled. No one touched his little brother. He sighed. He was tired and was pretty sure he wasn't thinking straight. He looked around the room once more. He also felt grateful that he wasn't kidnapped by a physcotic freak who tortured him till death. This was definitely better. He was looked after here. He got good, regular meals. He had a nice bed and he wasn't cuffed. But being the U.S. Intelligence, they had camera's everywhere. Just then someone opened the door.

"Mr. Hardy. Dinner is ready. Please join us at the Cafeteria." Frank sighed and got up. He followed the lady down many elegantly furnished hallways until he got to the main cafeteria. He walked inside to be greeted by the mysterious man.

"Hello Frank, care to join me for some dinner?"

"Uh, Sure" Frank didn't want to sit with the man but he couldn't decline. He served up some Beef Stew and Rice with potatoes and salad and sat down opposite the Mysterious man.

"Frank, I just wanted to talk to you. Tell you more about this. Make you feel a bit more comfortable here."

"You can try."

"Okay, Frank, we do really mean the best. For the country. We serve to protect it. You should be proud we have selected you out of many. Please don't think of it as blackmail. Think of it as a mission." He paused to see Frank's reaction. He was happy to see he had the youth's attention.

"We only blackmailed you because we have word that you can be as stubborn as your brother." He paused to smile. "We have no intention of hurting you as that would be unreasonable and against what we have been fighting for for years. I'm not quite sure what you think of me but whatever am I doing I'm doing it for my country. When I had to drug you, I didn't want to do it.

I hate having to do that. But it comes with the job." He sighed. Frank sat there stunned. He hadn't expected that. He went over what the man had said in his mind. It made sense and it was logical. He actually liked this man.

His mannerisms were kind, professional but gentle too. Besides it was kind of cool to be in the intelligences Head Quarters. "Do you have any questions before I brief you on what exactly is going on?"

"A couple. Firstly, what is your name? You probably aren't going to give me your first name but it was worth a shot."

"You're right. I'm not but for now you call me GM."

"Okay, GM. I love my country and would do anything to help it. Why couldn't you just come ask me without kidnapping me and threating MY BROTHER?"

"Honestly Frank, would you have agreed? Things like that can't just be talked over a cup of coffee. These affairs belong to the government.

Nowhere else. So whatever I did. I did what I had to. Just want to make that clear."

"Alright, I accept. After..." Franks voice faltered as a new realization hit him. "After I've finished this job ... what's going to happen?" GM's face clouded over for a second. He knew exactly what Franks was thinking. If Frank did this for the government, he would know too much. They might have to get rid of him. "No Frank I won't let that happen to you not after..." Frank was taken aback. This he did not expect.

"After what exactly?" Frank waited this was obviously a touchy subject for the man. He wanted to know what his was all about. GM eyes looked at Frank. His eyes were sad and hollow as if grieving. GM took a big sigh.

"Frank I had a family, I had kids. I loved my life. I was happy. I was young." Frank looked at the man more closely the didn't look older than 45. What had happened?

"My daughter, Alicia, was bright. Was good at computers just like you. Aced the exams, came out tops. Maria and I were so proud. The Intelligence contacted her too. For a project along the same lines as this. I was already working here at the time. I had some influence in the matter. I declined for her. They said it was her choice. She was excited to help her country. She accepted not knowing what she was getting into. I have seen many people help and then get killed. I was always was here when she was and the General had said they would harm her. They did though." His voice cracked. His face hard and his eyes become hollow. Frank was shocked at the sudden change of the man's demeanor. "Because of her Frank I won't let them hurt you." Frank knew this was a hard subject for the man. He had to know because in a way this concerned him too.

"What happened to her?" He asked almost as if he was afraid. GM snapped out of his reverie when he heard Franks voice. He looked at him and nodding slightly as if to say it was okay.

"They killed her when I wasn't here. Shot her in the head." With that' he got up and left. Frank could just stare after him.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

Gonna update as regular as I can ... promise.

GreatDays


	6. Endless Sleep

Hi guys again, sorry for the short chapters but this stories is going to be a long one... with short chapters. Just stay with me alright?

Ya know, I'm getting the evidence that you guys aren't really reading! Whats up with that? Come on I KNOW you can do better. Drop me a line ;:)

Enjoy

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 6

It was only half an hour later that the road had been blocked off and police officers were milling about everywhere. The forensics department was checking the car out for prints but had nothing so-far .Joe was beginning to lose hope. Tony seemed to know exactly what Joe needed and said,

"We'll find him, Joe." Tony squeezed his shoulder. Joe could only smile in response, a weak one at that. Fenton, just then came rushing up to them. "I think we might have a lead. There are impressions as if someone was dragged through the grass. Very faint though, but it's something. We followed it but found it just comes abruptly to a stop. Nothing much more but if you travel a little more along the way you come to a set of dark tire tracks that we are tracking down right now. It's, apparently, the expensive type." Joe and Tony could only stare. Joe was about to open his mouth presumably about following it up when Fenton stopped him. "We're going to get sleep first. Tony, I'll drop you home after that Joe, its bed for you and Callies coming over, she shouldn't be there alone when Franks missing." Joe once again was stunned by his dad's thoughtfulness. Joe had completely forgotten about Callie. Tony was the first to speak up.

"Sure thing, thank you Mr. Hardy."

"Yeah dad."

...

The trip home was made in silence. No-one knew what to say to the other. When Joe and Fenton got home, Joe showed, and crept into bed. He knew he would be able to sleep, but it was worth a shot. His last thought before drifting into a fitful sleep was: _Big Brother, wherever you are, hang on .I'm coming to get you..._

_..._

Frank was lying awake in his bed. He had only been here 5 hrs. Yet everyone treated him so well. He now knew the old ladies in the front offices and they treated him like their own little boy. It was strange but he felt like he belonged. There was no more bloodshed and demanding and TOURTURE. It was like everyone was a family and they treated him no different. Although temporary, he felt like one of them too. Tomorrow, he was told, his job would start. He would be briefed and then whisked off in order to start. He had asked to inform his family that he was quite alright but they had declined. They couldn't know. He hated it and knew his family must be worried sick. His last thought before he drifted into a restless sleep was of his little brother.

...

Fenton lay awake in bed. He shuddered. His sons had gone missing enough times in the past. Whenever he had found them, it wasn't too good. He had to remain positive for Joe and Laura. When he had told her, she had just burst out crying. Some idiot had taken _**her**_ eldest. She was very protective of her sons. God help the people who took Frank...

* * *

.Tiny.

These are all words that hold no meaning to me! these are supposed to be short chapters in a long story :)

Have a good one ;)


	7. Failed lead

Ha! I'm back and you thought that you could get rid of me that easily! I have survived your no-reviwness for a long time so I am posting this chapter in hopes that it will get better.

This is a longer chapter and hopefull you will enjoy:)

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 7

Joe had barely gotten 5 hrs. of sleep last night. His eyes were a clear indicator of that. He got up and groggily made his way down stairs to get food into his hungry stomach. When he entered the kitchen he found his dad there, absent- mildly eating cereal.

"Hey, dad" His dad looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep either. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Good morning Joe" Joe was busy taking out a bowl when Laura entered the kitchen. She too didn't get much sleep.

"Laura, honey why don't you go back to sl–"Laura just gave a dismissive wave and sat down to eat.

"I'm not your enemy, Fenton; I just want to help you today." Fenton knew Laura needed something to make her feel as if she were helping. So he allowed her to man the phone. Just be searching for any signs of Frank and he would call to tell her EVERYTHING. Usually he would hide information from her to protect her. But since when had that ended how he wanted it to?

Joe just sat and watched his parents negotiate Laura's new found duties. It was a tennis match.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _Whack. _

"Fine", Fenton eventually said.

"Okay then, that's cleared up, me and dad are going to go follow up on the tire track lead thingy. Bye mom" Joe hurriedly got up from the table to go and get dressed. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. To find Frank as soon as possible. _Can you say chain reaction?_

"Coming." Fenton downed his remaining cereal by tipping the bowl near to his mouth. When he finished He had a milk beard. Laura snorted.

"What?"

"Come here."Laura carefully wiped it off. Fenton then quickly stole a kiss and then hurried after Joe.

Two minutes later two men were rushing out the door.

"Bye Honey"

"Bye Mom"

...

Frank had just woken up after having a dream\nightmare. He dreamed of his family, which was anything but a nightmare. But since he couldn't contact them, It was a nightmare.

_They must be so worried._

Frank checked his watch. 5:30. He would get up in 15 minutes. He thought about everything. About how he had gotten here. He suddenly remembered something and just started laughing so hard he snorted, something he got from his mom. He had remembered when he was studding forensic science they had told him how to check if a badge was real. They had also told them these code names.

U.S. Intelligence –ascott

U.N – FedEx

Any national party – gefred.

And so on. They were almost like code password things. He remembered one day when Joe had come home after receiving the same lesson. He just burst out laughing.

"_Ascott?" Joe had managed between laughing so hard and tears down his face._

"_Yeah, pretty stupid, huh?"_

"_Hell yeah. " It had looked like he had finally calmed down. But not before he just started laughing again, this time harder. "FedEx?"_

_Frank just couldn't resist. Their mom had found them 15 minutes later. they were on the floor clutching their stomachs tears down their face struggling to get up._

"Good times" Frank murmured. "Time to get up, today the work starts."

...

"Well there's not much I can tell you" he finally looked up from his papers to meet two anxious faces. One blond haired blue eyed boy. One dark haired much older man.

"These tire tracks are very expensive, I'm sure you already knew that. Um, other than that, we couldn't trace it back to anything and it's not like a Peugeot it's more like a convertible expensive." He watched as the youngest of the two men's face fell. The other older man was trying to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry." He added quickly. The two men left his room with crestfallen faces.

...

"I really thought that was our break." Joe said once inside the car. "We have zilch to go on now."

"I know Joe, but that's not our only lead. Con said he would follow the tire tracks and report back. There a chance." Joe only nodded.

Fenton's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil.

Hi Con.

No I didn't mean you. No you're not growing horns." A pause. Waiting.

"No? Great." He hung up.

"Joe, the tire tracks stop at a dead end. We have nothing go on."

...

Frank was led to what he presumed was the Computer lab. His suspicion was confirmed as two massive doors opened up to reveal row by row of computers, gadgets and little microchips. Frank was in seventh heaven.

"Hold on now, you only get to work in this little section." Frank turned to face GM.

He was pointing to a sealed off room with two computers and a bunch of wires everywhere. Without losing his awestruck composure he replied.

" That's fine too." GM chuckled.

"Glad you like it. Frank can I have a sec?"

"Yeah sure." The confrontation was a bit awkward after last night. But GM seemed genuine.

"Frank, I'm so sorry about last night. I sorry if I scared you. I just wanted you to know and to feel safe here. No one's going to touch you, alright?"

"Please don't apologize. It's not at all your fault. I understand and I trust you." There he had said. It. He did trust him. This man was very likable and trust worthy.

GM's face spread into a big smile. "Okay kiddo, come on."

For the next hour Frank was briefed on what this threat did to the Intelligence. Its past threats and what it was threating. Frank understood and said he had an idea about how to destroy it.

"This particular software was designed to protect itself from outside influences. It gets defensive and will build another wall around itself to protect it. Once this wall is built trying to take it down becomes impossible. If I can get Inside it and then take it down, it will become weaker until it will just shut down. This process can take up to two days. Straight."

"What like Two whole days straight with shifts?"

"Yes, 24 hrs. No less. I want to get back to my family before they contact you to get me back."

"Right okay, I can arrange a team for you Frank if that's what you need."

* * *

Please, if anyone can cure me of my No-Reviewness then it's you. All you need to do is drag your mouse acorss the screen and drop a line. You don't even have to pay!

GreatDays


End file.
